Down the Rabbit Hole
by coolwritingmonster
Summary: The boys of Big Time Rush have it all – family, friends, love, fame and a huge paycheck waiting for them in the bank. Until one day, that is. Their world comes crashing down as they fall through the rabbit hole into a world they never imagined possible. With help from some new found friends, the boys have to stay alive and save the world while they're at it. Easy peasy, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

Summary: The boys of Big Time Rush have it all – family, friends, love, fame and a huge paycheck waiting for them in the bank. Until one day, that is. Their world comes crashing down as they fall through the rabbit hole in a world they never imagined possible. With help from some new found friends, the boys have to stay alive _and_ save the world while they're at it. Easy peasy, right?

A/N: There is KOGAN slash – already established (my ultimate OTP) so if you're uncomfortable, don't read it. Just a one-shot for now, unless I get positive responses then I'll make it a multi-chap (I do have some ideas already.)

Chapter 1: Meet Percy Jackson.

Logan plopped down unceremoniously on a pool chair, sprawling out lazily. His eyes slowly drifted shut as the scorching LA sun shone down on the pale boy. The smell of palm trees invaded his senses and Logan eagerly breathed it in, _ahhh, there're nowhere like home_. Big Time Rush had just returned to the Palmwoods after their first headlining tour. Sure, Logan loved to sing and he absolutely loved the thrill of performing on stage. But, between hours upon hours of gruelling dance practices, exhausting harmony breaks, and Gustavo's yelling, there's only so much he could take. Yup, Logan was just glad to have some peace and quiet. Not that it lasted for long anyway. Sounds of bickering soon drifted into his ears, making the poor boy very annoyed.

"She will be mine!"

"No, she will be mine!"

"No, she's mine!"

"Mine!"

James and Carlos were shoving each other right by the pool, arguing about god knows what. Logan aimed a particularly murderous glare at the two oblivious boys, formulating ways to shut them up in the most violent way possible. _Suffocation, too risky and high chances of getting caught. Drowning's possible_, Logan thought, eyeing the pool. _Hmmm, how about pushing them into -_ He was cut off when his eyes were met with a tanned, muscular chest. Logan looked up, angrily at first, into green eyes and a familiar smirk. His anger dissolved instantly, pushing himself off the chair to meet Kendall's lips. Logan let himself melt into his boyfriend's arms, loving the fact that he could always calm him down. When they parted, Kendall quirked up an eyebrow, "So, what made you so angry earlier?" At his reminder, the pale boy's anger returned with a vengeance. Instead of replying, he stalked over to James and Carlos – who were still arguing oh god, and pushed them forcefully into the water.

James broke the surface, spluttering indignantly. "What was that for?" he screeched at the satisfied Logan and a highly amused Kendall, who had walked over and looped his hands around Logan's waist, resting his head on his shoulder. Carlos, on the other hand, was not at all upset, already engaged in a water fight with Tyler. Ignoring James' screams about his ruined hair (Logan had lots of practice with Gustavo), he inter-wined his hand with Kendall's, following the blonde as he made his way to the lobby. Logan padded behind silently, secretly admiring the contours of Kendall's back – which he smashed into soon after. Kendall had stopped short. "Ouchies," Logan rubbed his nose, leaning over Kendall's shoulder to see what happened, "is that Gustavo? Smiling? And acting like a human being?" Logan was beyond shocked; he has never seen Gustavo actually smiling, _like absolutely never_. Just at that point in time, Gustavo caught sight of the two frozen in place. He smiled at them and called out, "Get over here guys!" Logan was absolutely gobsmacked. Not only had Gustavo smiled – at them, he also called them "guys" instead of the usual "dogs" or recently, "idiot rush". A quick look at Kendall's dropped jaw answered his question.

Gustavo soon grew exasperated with the lack of response, starting to yell loudly with a raised fist. _Ah, here's the Gustavo we know and love_, Logan thought wryly while Kendall led them over, having broken out of his shock. "Well, where's the other two idiots? I need to introduce my dogs to my, uh," he trailed off. "Family." A feminine voice supplied the answer. Logan took a triple take. Gustavo had family?! He was too focused on Gustavo to realise there were 2 strangers standing next to Gustavo. A blonde girl stood off to the side, having been the one answering. She looked straight at Logan, a shiver going through his body as her calculative grey eyes studied him closely. Still, Logan couldn't shake off the feeling he knew her somehow. He stared back at the blonde thoughtfully, until her gaze turned stormy, like mini tornadoes swirling, forcing Logan to break off eye contact. Logan gulped and turned to the other stranger. He was tall and built, like a swimmer. A mop of black hair and piercing green eyes met Logan as he gazed curiously at him. _What is with these people and their seriously scary stares?_ Logan burrowed himself closer to Kendall, whose arm tightened around his shoulder securely. However, despite the aura of terror, there was no denying that both people were gorgeous. Not your run-of-the-mill Hollywood hopefuls, but almost too beautiful to be human.

'Hi I'm Kendall, and this is Logan. We're one half of Big Time Rush." Kendall flashed a lop-sided grin at the two. Logan looked up appreciatively at his boyfriend, who always seemed to know how to defuse tension. The blonde girl stepped forward and introduced herself as Annabeth Chase, pulling forward the green-eyed male with her.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

A/N: The first chapter was quite short so I'll try to make this one longer. And I decided to make this a multi-chap yay! Hope you guys will like it.

Chapter 2: Falling Down

"Wait, you're Percy Jackson? As in the guy who was in a national manhunt like 2 years ago?" Logan spluttered out incredulously, brown eyes blown wide in surprise, turning to his boyfriend for reaffirmation. Kendall honestly couldn't care less, except the fact that _man, Logan looked so cute like that, just like a little puppy. _He couldn't help but to lean down and press a kiss to the shorter male's forehead. "Kendall!" Logan looked at him in exasperation, trying hard not to let his smile show before giving in completely. With a full blown grin, he pecked the blonde's lips affectionately before pulling away. Kendall however wasn't satisfied with that peck, grabbing the paler boy by the waist, he deepened the kiss. He vaguely heard "awwws" in the background and a familiar voice – James maybe, saying something like "not again" loudly; he was too focused on the brunette attached to his lips. But honestly, could you blame him? Logan Mitchell was a godsend and Kendall could not believe this amazing person was all his.

"Okay, you can stop now!" This, he heard loud and clear. Gustavo apparently, was still around - for some reason, and pulled the two apart. Logan flushed a deep red, twiddling his thumb like he always did whenever he was nervous or embarrassed and buried himself into his boyfriend's side. Kendall chuckled at his unbelievably cute boyfriend and pecked him on the nose quickly, before turning his attention to Gustavo. "Now that my dogs are all here," Kendall turned in surprise to see the other half of Big Time Rush gathered as well, having not the slightest idea when they got here, "I can finally start the introductions." Gustavo continued, "These are Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, and they will be staying at the Palmwoods. So you dogs have to take good care of them, got it? And yes, Logan he was in the manhunt but he was innocent and cleared of the charges soon after." At this, Logan flashed an apologetic smile at Percy, who shrugged in return. Gustavo then looked at Percy, for instruction it seemed – which Kendall thought was weird, _since when did Gustavo need instruction from anyone, let alone some kid much younger than himself? _– and received a subtle nod. He then excused himself, but not before commanding the boys to be at the studio at 7 am sharp, or they'll "die at the hands of the amazing Gustavo Rocque", Gustavo's words not his.

After Gustavo left, Kendall turned his attention to the two strangers, Percy and Annabeth. They were whispering to each other in low tones, in a language that didn't appear to be English, while occasionally sneaking glances at them – which was really, really suspicious to Kendall. Apparently, Logan thought the same, lifting his head up to gaze at the blonde and jerking his head in the two's direction. _We'll talk about it later_, Kendall mouthed back, _follow my lead_.

"So uh Percy and Annabeth, if you don't mind, we'll be heading back to our apartment in 2J. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come find us."

Kendall's words seemed to break the two out of their trance. Percy smiled – Kendall noticed it didn't reach his eyes, "Sure, thank you!" Logan tugged on Kendall's hand, "Let's go guys." James and Carlos however, remained rooted to their spots, jaws dropped open, awed expressions on both their faces – looks that both Kendall and Logan knew all too well. Shaking his head at the two love-struck boys, he let go of Logan's hand to drag the two back to the apartment forcefully. Once they were back into the confines of 2J, Carlos and James seemed to unfreeze, talking rapidly – and over each other about how hot Annabeth is. Logan just rolled his eyes and settled next to Kendall on the sofa, "What do you think of Percy and Annabeth?"

"She's hot!" James interjected.

Ignoring James, Logan went on, "They don't seem like normal kids to me. There's just seriously something off about those two." Kendall nodded in agreement, "And they were speaking a weird language just now. Normal kids wouldn't even know another language."

"I'm so going to date her."

"No, I am!"

"No, she's mine!"

"You're going down James!"

Logan threw a pillow in their direction without breaking conversation with Kendall, "I think it was ancient Greek. Remember our ancient history class?"

Kendall smiled impishly, dimples coming out in full force, "I never listen in class remember?"

"Oh Kendall, what would you do without me?" Logan teased.

"Nothing Logie, I'm nothing without you." Kendall stated seriously before capturing Logan's lips once again. A tell-tale blush tinted Logan's cheeks, and he all but threw himself into Kendall's embrace. All too soon, their kiss was broken by a pillow to the head. James and Carlos stood there glaring. "Were you even listening to us?!" Kendall glared back, _how could they interrupt his kiss with Logan?_ Before fists would fly, Logan quickly stepped in: "Okay, here's the deal. Kendall and I agree that those two are weird," James opened his mouth, "and no, you may not date her until we find out what's her deal." Logan looked to Kendall to explain further.

"Between four of us, we'll stake out at the pool, lobby and the park to see what they're hiding. If we find something suspicious, we'll "invite" them over for a little chat. And if their backgrounds check out, James and Carlos may proceed to date Annabeth." Four heads nodded in agreement, and went off to do some spying.

Over the next few days, after returning from the studios, Kendall and Logan (he never went anywhere without Logan) hung out at the park. Occasionally, they would see Percy and Annabeth taking walks in the park, holding hands and kissing like any other couple would. Carlos naturally was crushed when he heard that Annabeth was taken but got over it in a minute when he saw curly-haired Jennifer walk by. James on the other hand, refused to give up and was confident of winning her over (but honestly, Kendall thinks James wouldn't stand a chance because Annabeth looks at Percy the way he looks at Logan and there's no way he'll ever give Logan up). But hey, no one's able to convince James otherwise so Kendall left it at that.

"Hey! What are you guys doing, uh in the bushes…" Jo trailed off as she took in the tree hats and their crouched positions behind the bushes. Kendall smiled sheepishly as he pulled his former girlfriend down into the bushes with them before quickly explaining the situation to her. Kendall could have sworn he saw a look of worry cross Jo's face but it was so fleeting he wondered if he imagined it in the first place. After hearing their entire story, Jo smiled – albeit tightly, Kendall thought, and wished them luck before going off to rehearse her lines. "Did you feel that Jo was acting kind of weird?" Kendall asked his boyfriend curiously. Upon a shake of the head from Logan, Kendall let the matter go, keeping his suspicions about Jo to himself – for now.

After days of unfruitful spying, the four converged in the crib. All had not seen anything suspicious, just two people in love with each other. "So I guess we were wrong about them after all?" Logan said hesitantly. Kendall nodded reluctantly as well, both boys unwilling to accept that their suspicions were wrong. James on the other hand was ecstatic. He was now free to chase the girl of his dre –

"You're not wrong about us. We aren't normal." Four heads turned towards the voice. Percy and Annabeth stood at the entrance to the crib, silently asking for permission to enter. At a nod from a still confused Kendall, they sat down at the sofa. "Well, aren't you going to explain?" Ever the curious genius, Logan blurted it out. Percy replied mysteriously, "we're waiting for a few more people."

At this, the door swung open, revealing Kendall's mom and sister, Gustavo and Jo. _Great, more confusion. Why the heck are they here?_ Kendall thought, puzzled."Now that everyone's here, we can begin. Annabeth?" Percy prompted the blonde. Annabeth muttered something unintelligible and stood up, "What you will hear later will be very shocking to you, but please, hear me out first before you say anything or move. So first things first, what do you know about the Greek gods?"

"Um, they were part of an ancient pantheon that died out when the Roman Empire rose. The Greek people used to worship these gods as a religion. And um, some myths also say that sometimes, gods and humans have affairs, producing what we call demigods –half human, half god." Logan finished confidently.

Annabeth gazed at Logan with an unfamiliar expression that resembled pride, before continuing, "He's mostly correct, except for the fact that they didn't die out. The gods are still alive. And so are demigods. Here's two right in front of you: Percy here is the son of Poseidon while I'm a daughter of Athena." There was a moment of silence before the four boys and Katie broke out in laughter. "Nice one! I was almost tricked." Katie managed to get out before doubling over in laughter again. When none of the others present joined in, maintaining serious faces, the laughter slowly died down. "It isn't true right, Mom?" Kendall asked hesitantly. Mama Knight's solemn nod was answer enough.

While James and Carlos were frozen in shock, Kendall's mind was whirling. And by the looks of it, Logan was finding it hard to reconcile what Annabeth had just said as well. Logan finally managed to speak, "Let's say, let's just say, the gods are still alive. Why are you telling us this?" Annabeth just smiled knowingly, "You know Logan, you know why." Kendall could practically see the wheels in Logan's mind turning; the shorter brunette suddenly let out a gasp, his face rapidly paling at the realization. "We're demigods."

(A/N: Dun dun dun. Read on fellas, read on. )

Kendall felt himself turning pale. Demigods? He was half-god? How was that possible? He had 2 human parents, unless… "Mom?"

Jennifer Knight looked up shamefully at Kendall, "Annabeth's right honey. I'm not your real mom. My best friend was your mom and she needed a place to hide you from the monsters. My scent covered yours and you were safe with me. Except she never came back. I tried to shield you from this world, I really did. But as you got older, your scent got stronger and I had to get you to LA where there were demigods around everywhere to protect you."

"Then what about the other guys? They're demigods too?" Kendall asked, still quite unable to comprehend. Logan laid a hand on Kendall's thigh, rubbing comforting circles on it.

"Yes they are. Only Carlos has his real mom with him. Logan and James were adopted by families who knew about the Greek world and could protect you. When you all turned 16, the scent was too strong and too concentrated. The monsters were going to come for you soon. I had no choice but to convince Gustavo to come pick you boys up as a boy band to LA, where you'll be safer."

Carlos, who had been quietly letting the information sink in, asked incredulously, "is Gustavo a demi-god then? He doesn't look half-god to me." Gustavo's nostrils flared at the insult, "I'm not a demigod, I'm a satyr, the protector of you dogs."

At this, Logan's hand on Kendall's thigh stilled, "wait what? Our protector? You just screamed and yelled at us all day long, how was that protecting?" Gustavo looked like he was about to explode, his face turning red quickly.

Percy took over the answering job, "some satyrs are uh, aggressive in nature." Kendall snorted, _freaking understatement._ The room was thrust into silence once again as everyone tried to process the news, until Katie piped up, "Uh Mom, am I a demigod then?" Jennifer shook her head, "no dear, you're not. You're my real daughter." Katie seemed relieved at the news, heading over to hug her mother tightly. Kendall on the other hand, felt an overwhelming urge to cry. Katie wasn't his real sister? Logan gripped Kendall's hand tightly in support, letting the blond sort out his feelings slowly.

James, who was oddly calm about the situation, seeing how he called the FBI over limp hair, finally spoke up. "Uh Jo, are you a demigod too?" All eyes snapped to the blonde girl hovering in the corner awkwardly. "Daughter of Athena at your service," Jo smiled reassuringly.

"All right now that everything's settled and explained, we have to go." Percy waved an apologetic hand to the boys.

"Wait what? Why?" the boys chorused in confusion.

"Once you know you're a demigod, the scent gets stronger. Monsters will be here soon, we need to get the four of you back to camp and the rest of a safe house until it's safe to return to the Palmwoods." Annabeth explained, "we have to leave soon."

"We're not going with them? Why can't they go to camp with us?" Kendall was horrified by the thought of leaving Katie and his mom behind. Annabeth looked desperately at Percy, "we really need to go soon. We'll explain everything along the way. Come on, to the roof." Percy took the lead while Annabeth stayed at the back. Kendall was dragged along by Logan whose mind was still swirling with the thought of losing Katie and his mother.

"Are those horses? With wings? And oh my god, flying chariots?" Katie's excited squeal broke the blond out of his thoughts. He looked on fondly at Katie finally acting her age, feeling tears build in his eyes at the thought of never seeing her ever again. Logan pulled his boyfriend into a hug, sensing how upset Kendall was. Kendall let himself melt into the embrace of the shorter brunette, trying to keep his tears at bay. "Big brother?" Kendall pulled away from Logan to see Katie and his mom standing behind them. The Knight family came together in a three-way hug, with Katie whispering fiercely to Kendall.

"You'll always be my big brother even though we may not be related. I love you big brother and don't you ever forget it. We'll see each other again." Fighting against her tears, Katie gave Kendall one last hug before hugging the other boys in succession, whispering to Logan something that Kendall couldn't catch. Mama Knight too kissed each boy on the forehead, lingering much longer on Kendall. "I love you, son." Kendall, too choked up with emotion to speak, simply nodded and gave a watery smile.

After each giving hugs to Jo and Gustavo, who for all his faults still cared deeply about them, the boys boarded their chariot with heavy hearts.

Percy looked back at them sympathetically, "it's hard at first. But you'll get to see them soon, I promise." With the promise, Kendall's mood brightened considerably. He wiped away his tears and joined his friends in waving at his family left behind until they were all but a mere speck on the horizon. As the chariot soared over the setting LA sun, Kendall settled comfortably into his boyfriend's comforting embrace.

"Hey, Logie. What did Katie tell you just now?"

"She told me to take care of you or she'll skin me alive."

"Then what did you tell her?"

"I told her that that's a given and I'll be there with you every step of the way."

"I love you Logan."

"Love you too, Kendall."

The two smiled at each other lovingly, Logan taking the opportunity to land a peck on Kendall's lips.

"Don't forget about us, you disgusting lovebirds, we love you guys too!"

Yes, he may be without his mom and sister. But with his boyfriend and best buddies with him, Kendall felt like he could take on anything. Bring it on, world. Big Time Rush is ready for it.


End file.
